Dera Vandal
The Dera Vandal is the Vandal version of the Dera assault rifle, offered as a possible reward to players who participated in the Operation: Tubemen of Regor Event, had Nef Anyo been victorious on PC or XB1. Its blueprint and components can also occur as Invasion rewards. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against Grineer. *No recoil. *Pinpoint accuracy. *High rate of fire. *Good status chance. *High clip capacity. Disadvantages: * Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. * Projectiles have flight time, making long range shots more difficult. * The projectiles may possibly obstruct view when firing if the energy color is a brighter color such as yellow, blue, or green. * Below average reload speed. *Low critical chance. *Inefficient ammo economy. Comparisons *'Dera Vandal' compared to the Dera: ** Higher base damage (31.1 vs. 22.0). *** Slightly higher damage (6.2 vs. 4.4). *** Higher damage (23.3 vs. 16.5). *** Slightly higher damage (1.6 vs. 1.1). ** Larger magazine size (60 vs. 45). ** Higher critical chance (5.0% vs. 2.5%). ** Higher critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). ** Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). Acquisition *Originally, to get the the player would need to complete a minimum of four regional battles in favor of one side more than the other throughout the Tubemen of Regor event, and Nef Anyo must be victorious at the end of the event (if Alad V were victorious, players with four regional battles would earn the Karak Wraith instead). *The Dera Vandal's components and blueprints were available as rewards in the second and the seventh season Sortie missions. **The Dera Vandal can be obtained from Invasion missions. Notes *Until , Playstation 4 was the only platform with this weapon. **This is the first time one platform went with a different choice than the others. *Like all Vandal weapons, the default color scheme cannot be changed, only the energy color can be customized. **However, when the Dera Shock Camo skin is equipped, the color will be changed. Bugs *Equipping Dera Vandal on Mag, Magnetizing a target, and shooting at it will cause all the projectiles you shot after that point to be sucked into the field, even when aiming elsewhere. Slow burst firing will cause the gun to shoot in two directions; the majority being sucked into the field, the remainder towards your current aiming position. This can be fixed by looking away from the field. *Though it states that it is alarming, enemies are not alarmed by firing it, and only alarmed by nearby allies being killed. Media warframe jesuse22.jpg|Dera Vandal 1 1.jpg|Dera Vandal 2 Lets Max (Warframe) 98 - Dera Vandal Warframe Dera Vandal ...It's About Time. Warframe - DERA VANDAL BUILD 6xforma See Also *Dera, the default variant of this weapon. *Karak Wraith, the Grineer Wraith variant weapon awarded when Alad V won the event. ru:Дера_Вандал fr:Dera Vandal Category:Update 16 Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Corpus Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Sortie Reward